Anime Party!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: 13 yearold Sarah was watching one of her fav shows One Piece when she heard a loud noise down the basement & went down to check it out only to find the crew!What's a 13 yearold girl to do?Throw a party of course!Rated T for future profanity COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

" " Means speech  
_  
This means flashback_

' ' Means thoughts

* * *

It was a quiet fridayin Canada Ontario, Thornhill as a 13 year-old girl shouted happily, " HOORAY FOR WEEKENDS! WHOO! " She was watching her fav anime shows, she started by watching one of her favs; One Piece. 

She was running to the kitchen quickly before the commercial ended to get some snacks when she heard a loud,

CRASH!

She ran down the basement to check it out with her dad's golf club just in case. ' Could be a bandit, but,You're not in Feudal Japan, Sarah!' She suddenly heard a " YEOW! ZOLO! THAT WAS MY FOOT! "

" SORRY NAMI! "

" Hmmm... I wonder where's the lanturn? Maybe it's here! Only one way to find out! GUM GUM ROCKET! "

" LUFFY NO! "

BAM!

The door fell down as Sarah jumped. " Huh? LUFFY? H-HOW DID YOU END UP HERE? "  
Luffy just asked, " How do you know me? Aren't you young to be a pirate? " Sarah just replied calmly, " I'm not a pirate ok, rubber boy? "

" Who are _you?_ " Zolo asked impatiently. " I'm Sarah! By the way, how did all of you end up in my house? " Nami replied, " We were just sailing on our boat when we were sucked in a whirlpool that just... appeared out of nowhere!

_Flashback  
The crew were sailingacross the ocean when a whirlpool suddenly appeared before them. " Zolo! " Nami shouted, " Quick! Turn the ship! " _

_" I'm trying! " Zolo yelled, " Here, let me help! " Ussop offered._

_( A/N;By the way, this whole story happened right after they met Ussop )_

_Luffy used his Gum Gum Rocket to grab hold of the rocks but then a butterfly made Luffy sneeze, causing him to let go of the rocks. " LUFFY YOU IDIOT! " All except Luffy yelled as they all got sucked up in the whirlpool._

_End Flashback_

Sarah sweatdropped after the story. " Cool house though! It's BIG! " Ussop yelled excitedly. " Ummmm... actually Ussop, it's small... " She trailed off. Sarah then turned on the computer. " Hey, watcha doing? " Luffy asked.

" I'm going on the computer to E-Mail my friend. " Sarah replied as she went on She used the video cam recording system. After she typed in her friend's address, the computer showed a girl with black hair that is shoulder length.

" Hey Eunbee! " Sarah greeted, " Hey Sarah! " Eunbee replied back eagerly, " Whoa... is that the characters of the show, ' One Piece ' at your house? "

" Ummm... yeah... " Sarah muttered, " How did THAT happen mon amie?" Eunbee asked. " Let me explain... "

**After the explanations ( Sorry, I'm a bit lazy at these kind of things! )  
**" Whoa... what an event to happen on your birthday, man!.. Erm... sorry, woman! " Eunbee commented, " Yeah, tell _me _about it... what a way to go... a typical anime loving girl, turning 13, one of her fav anime coming to life... how ironic. "

" WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN? " They all shouted. " Geez, relax! I was being sarcastic! You pirates can be too stupid for your own good sometimes... "

" Care to repeat that comment? " Zolo asked threateningly. " Tch! I don't have time! Right now I got to get ready for- " Before the 13 year-old could finish, there was another,

CRASH!

Only 3( x ) bigger than before.Everybody noticably stiffened before they all tiptoed downstairs, which Zolo argued about since the door was already busted thanks to Luffy until Nami gave him the death glare which said, " Shut up, or DIE. "

When they got to the basement, they saw-

* * *

Hehe... sorry for leaving you all on a cliffie, but, I'm busy now that school's come back up, but I'll try to work on other chapters once I get the opportunities. Gotta go! So much to work on, so little time! 


	2. Hello Pokemon!

**_Chapter 1_**

They all saw 3 guys & a girl and a yellow... mouse or somwthing with red cheeks. " ASH! YOU JUST _HAD_ TOPICK _THAT_ PATH, DIDN'T YOU? " The girl yelled with the red bandana. " IT WASN'T _MY _FAULT! MAX'S POKE-NAVI WAS SCREWED UP! " The boy with the cap yelled.

" Oh, so you're blaming it on me, eh? " The boy with glasses asked. " Pika pika! Pikachu! " The yellow mouse cried. " ASH? MAY? BROCK? MAX? _PIKACHU?_ What the HELL is going on? " Sarah yelled incrediculously.

" How do you know us? " They all asked. " I want to know too. I'm starving! " Luffy commented happily. Everybody sweatdropped. " Do you only think of your stomach? " Nami asked annoyed.Suddenly, Nami's stomach also growled.

" Scratch that... I'm hungry too, hehe... " Nami sweatdropped & scratched her head sheepishly. Everybody fell anime style. " Anyway, who are you? " Ussop asked. " Ummm... guys... " Sarah began...

* * *

" So... we're each from an anime show you say?... " They all asked, " OMG! " Sarah yelled. " I need to get back to Eunbee! Eugh! I'm soooo dead! " She went back to the computer. " What took you? " Eunbee asked annoyed. " Weeeeelllll... it's a familiar story... " Sarah began sheepishly,

* * *

" So NOW you have One Piece **& **Pokemon with you? Wow... talk about CHEEZY! " Eunbee commented. " Yeah... " Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

DING-DONG!

" I'll get it! " Sarah called. She opened the door & saw a girl about her age & height & had long black hair. " HEY SARAH! " The girl greeted joyfully, " Hey Shiroi! " Sarah replied back just as happy.

" SARAH, WHO'S _THAT_? " The gang asked, Brock, the boy with the spiky brown hair had hearts for eyes & was drooling as her grabbed her hand and said, " Hello,beautiful,do you mind telling me your name? "

" Ummmm... " Shiroi sweatdropped. " Let's go Romeo. " Max muttered angrily while pulling Brock's ear. " Ow! Ow! Not the ear! "

" Hehehe... " Everyone chuckled sheepishly. " Anyway... AAAAHHHHHHH! " Shiroi screamed. " Eh? " Everyone except Sarah was confused. " IT'S ONE PIECE! AWESOME! And... OOOOHHHHHHHH! -Sqeals- " IT'S LUFFY! HE'S HOT! NO, DELICIOUS! "

" EHHHHHH! " Everyone except for Sarah's eyes were bulging out of their eyesockets. Sarah simply rolled her eyes, " Shiroi... Sorry guys! She has her eyes on Luffy ever since she started watching the damn thing. "

" Huh? Are you a pirate too? " Luffy asked. Sarah suddenly coaxed the others out the door. A few seconds later, you can hear the 2 of them making out. " Ewwwwww... " All of them said disgusted.  
" ANYway... " Sarah trailed, " Let's play a game of Truth or Dare! "

* * *

Ummmmm... I hope you all don't think I'm a pervert... unlike a certain monk... -shudders- anyway, see da next chappie! Sorry for leaving you all in a cliffie! I just couldn't resist! Read & Review people! Until next time, see ya! 


	3. Truth or Dare! Pt1

**_Chapter 2_**

" Ok Zolo, " Sarah began, " Truth, or dare? " Zolo scoffed, " Tch! I ain't scared! Dare! "

" Ok... hmmmm... " Then Sarah got an evil grin. " I dare you to.. " Everyone motioned her to go on, " I dare you to sell your 3 swords on the Internet! "

" What's that? " Zolo asked.

**After the Explaining  
**" WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL! " Zolo yelled angrily. " Fine... " Many Zolo fans bought them. Sarah killed them & took back the 3 swords. Zolo said, " Luffy, truth or dare? "

" Gee... that's a hard one... mmmm... truth! " He grinned, Zolo said, " Why's the hat so precious to you? "

" Well...you see, when I was a kid, Shane gave me this hat! So I treasure it all I can! " Luffy grinned.

( A/N;It's true you know... Look in the manga )

Before Luffy can ask someone else something, a loud

CRASH!

came again. Sarah groaned._ This _time the sound came from her bedroom. She went upstairs & was about to open the door when suddenly a cry came from inside the bedroom,

SIT!

MOOSH!

" Kagome! What was THAT for? " A voice from inside yelled angrily... a boy's. " For SIT-ing on me- "

MOOSH!

" & grabbing my butt! " The girl answered. " THAT was an accident! " The boy yelled. Sarah thought, ' Could it be? ' as she opened the door. She saw a girl with a sailor top, a green mini skirt & waist-length raven black hair.

She also saw a boy with silver hair, dog-ears & a bright red kimono. He was getting pounded into the ground. "H-Hey! No pounding into the wooden floorboards! Inuyasha! Kagome! STOP IT GODDAMMIT! "

They all just stopped almost instantly. " Wait a mintute! How do you know us? "

" Wellll... " Sarah began, " Hey guys! " Suddenly Shiroi bursted in the room with Luffy, " What's up? Cool! The Inu-gang is here! "

" Ummmmmm... " Everybody sweatdropped. " Hey! Where's Kikyou? " Sola asked, looking around the room. " Er... Shiroi... "

" Hm? Yeah?"

" She's right behind you. "

" Oh. "

Sola looked back and saw Kikyou with her shimmamadu.

( A/N; Shimmamadu is the soul collectors that Kikyou keeps around just to clear that up. )

" Hey Kikyou! The name's Shiroi! " Kikyou didn't say anything. " Want to kill ' The bitch ' together? " Sola asked excitedly. " Alright then... " Kikyou trailed off smiling coldly.

( A/N;Sorry to all Kagome lovers but my friend requested it. She just HATES Kags... )

" Uh-oh... .

" Anyway, " She continued, " Let's continue! Luffy, is it your turn? "

" Yep! You, with the dog-ears? " Luffy pointed to Inuyasha. " Keh! I ain't scared! Dare! "

" Ok then! I dare you to wear those bras & thong and run around the neighbourhood wearing them! " Everybody was staring at Luffy. Even Sesshomaru & Zolo. " Luffy... I never knew you could be so... so EVIL! "

Luffy just grinned. " Maybe we could becoume good friends... " Kagome grinned at him. Inuyasha just growled. " Fine then... " As Inuyasha took out the bra & thong from Sarah's drawer. He put it on and ran out the front door.

A woman & her 7-year old boy saw him. The mother covered the eyes of her son as her son asked, " Mommy? Who's that funny man? Was that Inuyasha? " His mother replied, " No dear. Just some crazy, bi-sexual lunatic. "

After Inuyasha went inside, he was practically flaming & his face was the shade of red of a baboon's  
butt. ' Ohhh just wait you brat, I'll get you back! ' He thought evilly while Luffy was still grinning & Zolo was laughing & rolling on the floor.

" Ok Inu, your turn! " Shiroi said as she finished giggling. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

DING-DONG!

" I'll get it! " Sarah called. Sarah opened the door & saw Eunbee. " Hey Eunbee! You didn't tell me that you were coming! "

" Well I am now, aren't I? " Eunbee giggled. "Hey cool! The Inu gang'shere too? This party is the best in the millenia! "

" I know, isn't it? " Sarah grinned. " We're playing Truth or Dare. You wanna play? "

" Sure! Why not? After all, the more the better! " Eunbee smiled. They both went upstairs to join the others. " Hey guys! " Sarah called, " You know my friend Eunbee right? She's going to play Truth or Dare with us! "

" OK! " All of them agreed. Suddenly, another

CRASH!

happened again. All 3 of them groaned as they rushed off to the source of the sound... the kitchen. They looked in the kitchen & saw a boy with a braid & a chinese kimono... I think... Sarah yelled, " RANMA? "

" Huh? " Ranma looked up. " Who are you & how do you know me?"Sarah, Eunbee & Shiroi introduced themselves & the group. " So _Ranma_, you want to play Truth or Dare?" Sola asked. " Sure, why not? " Ranma smiled." But 1 thing... "

" Yeah?... " The others beckoned him to continue, " How do you play? "

* * *

Well I hope you all like this chappie! Sorry I couldn't update so long! School work, bleh. Anyway, Read & Review my fellow readers! Ciao! 


	4. Truth or Dare! Pt2 Sarah vs Ranma!

**_Chapter 3_**

" Ok then! I think I get it now! " Ranma smiled. " Ok Ranma... Truth or Dare? " Inuyasha asked. " Dare then. "

" Why is everybody picking dare? " Sarah asked. " I dare you to... ah! I dare you to let me dump cold water on you! " Inuyasha smirked. " NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! " Ranma yelled. Everybody except for Sarah looked at Ranma confused.

Inuyasha splashed the water on Ranma and he turned into... a GIRL! Everybody except for Sarah was laughing. Inuyasha was laughing SO hard that he was practically crying. " What... the... HELL? " They all yelled except for Sarah.

( A/N;Note that Sarah is an anime expert so that's why she didn't laugh. )

Sarah told them Ranma's secret. Everytime he's poured cold water upon him, he turns into a girl.

( A/N;Just in case people who don't know the Anime Ranma 1/2 to clear that up... he's cute! )

Ranma said, " Ok, MY turn. Ok... hmmm... Sarah, truth or dare? "

" Ummmm... truth I guess... " Sarah trailed off absently, " Ok... I dare you to fight me. " Sarah just put on a, " You gotta kidding me " type of look. " Fine then... but just don't come crying to me when you lose! But first... let's do this outside in the backyard? My parents would_kill _me if they found the house demolitioned... "

**Outside in the Backyard  
**  
Sarah got a sword that looked a lot like Tokigen only with fangs each side of the bottom of the sword. " Ranma, since today was a great day, I'm leaving you with a warning. Forfeit, or be destroyed. "

Ranma just smirked. " Aw cut the crap! Let's start already! "

" Tch! Whatever you say! Too bad we'ere not in Inutashie's tomb! THAT would be your grave! " Sarah smirked. " Sunga! Salamandra's flame! " She cried as she slamed the ground with Sunga.

( A/N;It's like Inuyasha's Wind Scar )

Ranma simply lept out of the way. " Hey! " Sarah suddenly cried, " It's Akane! Hi! Ranma! Your girlfriend's here! "

" Huh? " Ranma looked back, " Akane? " Sarah took the opportunity to knock him unconcious.  
" I win! " Sarah happily concluded. Everybody sweatdropped," Yeah but only by default! " Inuyasha protested.

" Whatever dog-boy! " Shiroi rolled her eyes. " Hey! " Sarah suddenly cried out, " I have an idea! Let's invite MORE guests! That way, we can have a party! I know it's my birthday but, let's call it, the Anime Party! "

Everybody nodded happily. " Will there be food/treasure involved? " Luffy & Nami asked eagerly. Sarah & Eunbee hit them over the head for the ridiculous question. " It's a _birthday _party! Not a _pirate _party you dopes! " They yelled annoyed.

Ash & Pikachu only imagined the food as they drooled eagerly. Everybody stepped away from them for that. " We should plan invitations and- "

" Ummmm... isn't that _late _for that? " Shiroi & Eunbee asked awkwardly. " Whatever! " Sarah replied peeved. Before anybodycould say anything, a loud

CRASH!

BOOM!

BANG!

happened in... the bathroom. Sarah, Eunbee & Shiroi just gave a look that just plainly said... " Ewwwww... " They HATE to think what & who landed in... the toilet...they went inside and opened the door to find...

* * *

Sorry to leave you on a cliffie again but I'm TIRED! See you next time! Ciao! R & R! 


	5. Truth or Dare Pt3 FOOD FIGHT!

**_Chapter 4_**

They saw... Kero! Pretending to be a stuffed animal as usual. " Well... I guess we don't need to worry about invitations eh? " Sarah chuckled. " Who are you? And where are we? " A girl with tan hair asked. " Hello Sakura! I'm Sarah, this is Eunbee & Shiroi! You're at my house & you've been invited to an anime party! "

" Oh! But how do you know me? Have you been spying on me? " Sakura asked suspiciously. " No... hey Li! I see you've received the invitation as well! " Sarah smiled. " ANYway..." Shiroi began, " Can we get back to our game? "

" Oh yeah! I almost frogot! " Eunbee replied, " Let's get started! " Ranma suddenly came to.

----------------------------------------------

" Ok... Sakura, was it? " Ranma asked, " Yep! " Sakura smiled, " Truth or dare? " Ranma asked. " Ummmmm... truth I guess... " Sakura trailed off, ' NOYOU IDIOT! HE'LL ASK IF- '

"Are you REALLY a sorceress or something? " Kero, Sakura & Li smacked their heads absently. " Ummmm... well... not REALLY... I'm a cardcaptor... " Sakura trailed off again.Everybody except for the 3 girls were confused.

" I'll explain later ok guys? " Sarah said, " Let's play something else now! " Everybody nodded. " Anyway, I'll get the ice cream cake that mom left me! " Everybody drooled at the thought of ice cream cake.

" Eunbee, Shiroi, come with me? " Sarah asked as she ran in the family room. Eunbee & Shiroi ran after her." Eunbee, Shiroi, make sure that they don't get in trouble while I go & get the cake ok? " Sarah asked sweetly.

" Ok... but what if they don't listen to us? " They asked. " Well, tell them that... " Sarah began with the same sweet tone, " That I will bleed them dry. " Sarah's voice suddenly became all dark & spooky like the lord of Hell.

Shiroi & Eunbee looked beyond terrified. " Y-yes ma'am... " They stammered as they went to keep the anime characters out of trouble. " Guys! Sarah's going to be gone for 5 minutes... **5 FRIKKN'** **MINUTES **so don't break ANYTHING GOT IT? " Shiroi & Eunbee asked in a scary tone.

All the anime characters nodded. ' Are girls the queen of fear?... ' The boys thought as they stepped away from the girls.

( A/N;I'm making girls sound like goddesses of life & death aren't I? But then again, that wouldn't be a bad thing, hehe... )

The girls just looked confused. Sarah came back with the ice cream cake, doughnuts, everything you can think of. " FOOD! " They all yelled. " SHUT THE UP! " Sarah yelled rather angry... no screw that, pissed beyond hell.

Everybody immediately shut up. " Ok everybody! " Sarah happily announced, " DIG IN! " Everybody practically FLEW to the table, already on sugar high on the mere thought. ' Maybe this party was a bad idea... ' Sarah thought while sweatdropping.

Suddenly, there was _another_

CRASH!

only the crash was small unlike the other crashes that happened during the party. Sarah went to the source which was the garage. She opened the door & saw... " Yoh! So you got my invitation? " Sarah asked hopefully, " Sure! Where are the other guests? And can Amidamaru come too? " Yoh asked.

" Sure! Why not? All are welcome... even SPIRITS! " Sarah smiled. " Oh & by the way, they're pigging out on the ice cream cake and- " Before she could finish, Yoh, Morty & Amidamaru ran upstairs.

Sarah just sighed and thought, ' Typical... boys are boys... even samurais... even though they're spirits.. '

---------------------------------------------

They were all still eating when Luffy was eating his cake & it accidently hit Zolo in the face. Everybody was dead silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Zolo then got an evil grin. " Hey Luffy! " Zolo called in a sing-song voice, " Here's YOUR present! " He then threw a bit of ice cream but Luffy ducked, causing it to hit the back of Kikyou's head.

Kikyou was pissed as was Inuyasha. Sarah yelled, " FOOD FIGHT! " Everybody complied as bits of food, ice cream & cake were thrown everywhere. Inuyasha was one of the sole survivors until Kagome got him on the dog-ear.

" KAGOME! YOU'RE DONE FOR! " Inuyasha yelled as he threw a piece of cake on her school uniform. Kagome ducked and as she ducked, the front door opened & the cake landed on the person's face.

Everybody was silent. The cake landed on the one person that Sarah _prayed _that it _never_ hit... her mother.

* * *

Oh man... I'm getting a habit for putting up cliffies... I can't write another chappie tomoorrow because of Korean New year... SORRY TO ALL WHO LIKE THIS FIC! Well gotta go! Bye!


	6. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

Everybody was silent. ' Oh shit... oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! ' Sarah thought anxiously as her mom stepped froward. " May I havea word with you Sarah... in _private_?.. " her mom asked bittersweetly. Sarah gulped.

That meant trouble. Sarah & her mom went downstairs in the basement in private. " Sarah... -deep breath- WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT PERMISSION? " Her mom practically screamed.

" It was an accident! A weird portal opened & One Piece- " Sarah was cut off by her mom who yelled, " It's always Anime isn't it? ANIME ANIME ANIME!DON'T YOU _DARE_ GO & MAKE UP LIES YOUNG LADY!" Her mom yelled.

" I'M NOT LYING! " Sarah yelled back. " She's right. " Suddenly, Zolo came in the front doorway. " She's not lying. It _really_ happened. We told her ourselves. "

" Zolo's right! " Nami agreed. " We all ended up in different rooms... except for us, " The poke-gang added, " From the exact same portals! And Sarah had no choice but to throw a party! "

Sarah's mom was about to protest when suddenly, the ground shook and everybody ran outside to find thousands of hoards of demons, raging in the sky." WHAT THE HELL? " Everybody except for Sarah's mom yelled, " HOE IN THE NAME OF JESUS DID _THEY_ GET HERE? "

Everybody was then looking at Shiroi & Kikyou who were currently trying to kill Kagome. " HELLO? " Sarah & Eunbee yelledin their faces, " THIS IS _HARDLY_ THE ISSUE! " All of them got ready to battle until Sarah's mom, who was a _complete_ worrybore, yelled in protest, " NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! "

" MOM! " Sarah yelled rather peeved, " AS YOUR MOTHER, I WILL _NOT_ I REPEAT, _NOT_ BATTLE THOSE MONSTERS! "

" Mom, I'll be fine! " Sarah gritted through her teeth. All of them were fighting as Kero transformed into his cerebusform & flew. " Wait a minute! " Shiroi suddenly yelled, " Can't Miroku just use the Wind Tunnel? "

" But he might suck in her mom! " Kagome yelled back, " Was I talking to you, you asshole of a  
by-atch? " Shiroi grunted."But then again, that could be a _good_ thing, couldn't it? " Sarah asked. " I HEARD THAT! FOR THAT COMMENT, AFTER YOU RID OF THESE MONSTERS, YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY FOR A MONTH! "

" Whatever hag! " Inuyasha yelled as he used the Wind Scar for the 3rd time in the row. " SIT BOY! " Kagome yelled angrily.

CRASH!

" WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR KAGOME? " Inuyasha yelled rather pissed, " For being impolite! " Kagome shouted. " Ummm... boys & girls, I'd love to stay & talk but talk later! " Sarah grunted while she fried a hoard with Sunga.

Eunbee got out a sword that looked a lot like Sarah's Sunga only ice-blue. " GO HYOKATSI! " Eunbee yelled as the sword froze half the demons. " Well, " Sarah commented happily, " As long as nobody finds out about this, we'll be okay! "

Suddenly, millions of reporters were out on the front yard. " This just in on CWN news, it looks like teen sensation as the Lyu residence is overrun by superpowered monsters & freaks! " A repoter lady announced, " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK? " Inuyasha demanded as he broke the video camera.

" Quick John, fix the camera! This is pure gold baby! " The reporter demanded, "DAMN! " Sarah cursed, " How are we going to get rid of the demons with those clowns hanging around? "

" I know! " Shiroi concluded, " I have an idea! Samurai swords to the death! "

( A/N;I copyed that from an episode from _the Fairly Odd Parents_, hehe... )

" Good idea! " Eunbee said as she aimed Hyokatsi at the camera men. " They can't have an interview without video cameras! "

" Good point! " Sarah & Shiroi said as the sword froze all the camera men... literally as they turned into frozen funny shaped ice-cubes. After Sarah & Eunbee pushed Sarah's mom in the house, Miroku used theWind Tunnnel & sucked all the remaining demons in.

" FINALLY! " Everybody cheered. " Well I don't know about you all but it's time to put you all back where you belong! " Sarah, Eunbee & Shiroi concluded firmly. " Yeah, I'm exausted! " Yoh replied while wiping off the sweat from his brow.

Sarah turned on the T.V & everybody except for Cardcaptors & Ranma went in. Shiroi opened the appropriate manga and they all jumped in." Whew! " The 3 of them sighed, " _That_ takes care of that! "

" Yeah... " Sarah trailed off, " But I can't help thinking we forgot something. "

**With Sarah's Mom**

Sarah's mom was locked in the closet. " Hello? HELOoOoOoO? SARAH! EUNBEE! SHIROI! ANYONE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! " Meanwhile, the cameramen were still frozen.

**Back With the 3 Girls**

" Oh well, " Shiroi shrugged, " I'm sure it was nothing! "

" Yeah good point! " The other 2 agreed simultaniously as Sarah, Eunbee & Shiroi went on fixing the house.

* * *

Whew! Finished! Whoopee! ( Does Victory dance )

( Everybody sweatdrops )

Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfics! Sadly, I don't own these characters... wish I did though...  
-sniff- Well, see you all until next fanfic!

**_Inu-Spyro-chan_**


	7. Should I?

**_A/N_**

Hey people! Ok, I've been wondering... should I make a fanfic of Inuyasha & Ranma meeting? Hmmmm... decisions... -deep breath-pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! ( Ok I think you get the picture ) Anyway, hand in your opinions quick! And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!


End file.
